1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid immersion member, an immersion exposure apparatus, a liquid recovering method, a device fabricating method, a program, and a storage medium.
2. Description of Related Art
As disclosed in, for example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0046261, among exposure apparatuses used in photolithography, an immersion exposure apparatus is known that exposes a substrate with exposure light through a liquid in an immersion space.